Not so Enchanted
by raniza
Summary: Based on Disney Enchanted.  Lady Namine Brittany Snow terdampar dari Radiant Garden di Kingdom Hearts!.  Dia muncul secara tiba-tiba di Twilight Town.  Sekarang tergantung pada Roxas untuk membantu Namine kembali ke pelukan Pangerannya.Atau mungkin tidak?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR DISNEY ENCHANTED**

**Cerita ini gak bakal panjang, palingan 3 chapter-an**

**Inspirasinya jelas dari Enchanted, tapi gak bakalan sama persis  
**

Enchanted

Nakamura,Roxas. 17 tahun, siswa Sunset Terrace High. Kelas senior , pemain skateboard dari grup The Usual ,adalah remaja normal. Hidupnya normal tanpa cela, tingginya rata-rata, tampangnya biasa saja (rambut pirang acak-acakan dan bermata biru) keluarganya berasal dari keluarga kelas menengah biasa. Roxas tidak terkenal tapi bukan pula penyendiri, Roxas tidak bodoh tapi juga tidak jenius. Ya, tipikal remaja biasa yang tidak memimpikan hal-hal luar biasa pula. Untuk masa depannya, menjadi pemain skateboard pro mungkin menyenangkan. Tapi menjadi pegawai kantoran juga bukanlah hal buruk. Roxas juga tidak pernah berkhayal menjadi pacar seorang bintang terkenal,Tidak. Dia cukup puas dengan pacarnya yang sekarang, Xion Kirisaki.

Roxas hidup dengan nyaman di hari-harinya yang normal.

* * *

Tapi, Hari Minggu pagi di Twilight Town ,atau hari ini, akan mengubah hari-hari normal Roxas Nakamura.

Pukul 09.00 pagi, setelah Roxas megucapkan selamat tinggal di Station Plaza pada Orangtuanya yang akan liburan musim panas di Destiny Island selama seminggu . Roxas jelas tidak mengeluhkan kepergian orangtuanya. Rumah tanpa mereka dan uang yang cukup? Siapa yang menolak?. Dengan hati ringan Roxas keluar dari Station Plaza yang sesak, dia meluncur di atas skateboard perak hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh dengan lincah. Melakukan beberapa trik-trik mudah di atas railing stasiun sekedar untuk pamer pada beberapa gadis yang kebetulan ada di Station Height untuk berbelanja.

Hari mungkin masih pagi, tapi udara sudah sangat panas di Twilight Town. Menambah kecepatan skateboardnya , Roxas segera menyusuri jalan-jalan lebar Twilight Town menuju Central Park. Central Park adalah tempat kesukaannya setelah The Usual Spot, yang berada di Back Alley, tempat di mana Roxas dan teman bermain Skateboardnya ; Hayner, Pence dan Olette biasa nongkrong . Sedang Central Park adalah taman sangat besar di tengah kota dengan fasilitas olahraga ringan yang lumayan lengkap. Mulai dari jalur sepeda, jogging, refleksi , bahkan tempat latihan Skateboard.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Roxas memfavoritkan Central Park. Tetapi karena hanya di Central Park, es krim kesukaan Roxas ; Sea Salt Ice Cream di jual. Roxas menghentikan laju Skateboardnya ketika mendekati kios kecil berwarna biru muda yang berada di samping air mancur taman. Menyapa pria pirang berapron biru, Roxas memberi sang pemilik kios 5 munny untuk di tukarkan dengan es krim favoritnya.

Dan ya, hari Roxas masih normal-normal saja, kita harus menunggu sebentar hingga Roxas selesai memakan es krimnya di bangku taman. Hanya butuh beberapa menit kemudian, hingga Roxas menyelesaikan es krimnya di pagi itu. Dia kembali berdiri , melanjutkan perjalanan di atas Skateboardnya. Mungkin dia akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli burger di dekat rumahnya sebelum bertemu Xion di Tram Common jam 2.

Roxas meluncur keluar dari Central Park,masih dengan trik-trik Skateboard sederhananya, memotong kompas melalui terowongan bawah tanah tak terpakai, alih-alih melalui Sandlot . Tempat musuh besarnya, Seifer biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama kroco-kroconya , Fuu dan Rai. Sebenarnya, kalau saja Roxas tidak masuk ke dalam terowongan bawah tanah ini, hari normalnya mungkin masih bisa terselamatkan. Tapi tentu saja , nasib selalu berkata lain.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Roxas di gerbong tua ini, ya mungkin tempatnya agak kumuh dan sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi sedikit menyeramkan tak pernah cukup untuk membuat Roxas takut. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pada terowongan nomor 3. Sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam keunguan muncul dari udara, awalnya hanya sebesar kunang-kunang. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, cahaya kelam itu membesar hingga cukup untuk menyelimuti seseorang di dalamnya. Dan dalam sepersekian detik itu, Roxas berhasil memutar arah Skateboardnya ke kiri sebelum menghantam cahaya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya.

"OUCH!" keluh Roxas keras-keras ketika kepalanya dengan sukses menghantam dinding bata terowongan yang keras dan dingin. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Roxas memutar badannya ke tempat cahaya tadi berasal. Hanya untuk menyadari cahaya hitam itu telah hilang, digantikan oleh..

"siapa cewek ini?"

Benar saja, di depan Roxas sudah ada seorang gadis yang tengah pingsan, sebaya atau lebih muda dari Roxas, berambut pirang sangat pucat panjang hingga bahunya dengan warna kulit tak kalah pucatnya dan mengenakan pakaian paling aneh yang pernah Roxas lihat. Gadis ini mengenakan gaun seputih salju bergaya Victoria, yang hanya pernah Roxas lihat di kelas drama Miss Aerith yang mengerikan.

Roxas mendekati gadis itu dan memperhatikannya lebih jelas, gadis ini jelas cantik. Wajahnya mungil dengan pipi yang merona, nyaris seperti boneka porselain.

Oh, tidak Roxas! Kau sudah punya Xion. Singkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh, batin Roxas. Roxas mengguncang bahu sang gadis untuk membangunkannya. Dalam sekejab, Roxas disambut sepasang mata indigo besar yang balas menatap mata birunya.

"Er, kau oke?" Tanya Roxas canggung dan membantu sang gadis berdiri. Gadis itu cukup pendek , Roxas sekepala lebih tinggi darinya.

"…ya. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab sang gadis.

"Apa kau baru saja muncul dari… dalam cahaya tadi?" Roxas bertanya lagi, dia berusaha menjaga nadanya seperti biasa. Tapi harus dia akui pertanyaan tadi agak…aneh.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tadi terakhir kalinya aku mau masuk ke lubang Alice!. Jangan percaya kata-kata Mad hatter. Perjalananku sama sekali tidak enak".jawab sang gadis santai.

Baiklah, dia mungkin cantik Roxas. Tapi cewek aneh jelas TIDAK.

"lu-lubang Alice?.Hah?"

"Yah, jadi dimana aku sekarang, tempat ini…" sang gadis melihat sekeliling terowongan, dia mengernyit sedikit namun senyum lebar kembali di bibirnya "agak kumuh. Apa ini tempat tinggal Maleficient?"

Roxas mengangguk lambat-lambat, masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata sang gadis ." WHAT THE HELL?", teriak Roxas dalam hatinya.

"Bukan. Di sini adalah Twilight Town, well bukan di sini,ini hanya terowongan kosong. Twilight Town ada di atas. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke atas kalau mau" . Roxas mungkin menganggap gadis ini aneh. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan berbuat baik?.

Wajah sang Gadis langsung bersinar. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Oh, kau baik sekali sir. Namaku adalah Lady Namine Brittany Snow " ujar sang gadis-atau Namine memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Roxas Nakamura. Panggil aku Roxas. Tanpa Sir"

* * *

Kalau kata menyesal cukup, sekarang Roxas SANGAT menyesal,mau menemani Namine sampai ke Market Street. Karena begitu Namine dan Roxas sampai ke wilayah pertokoan teramai di Twilight Town itu, Namine langsung berlari ke sana-kemari,mengagumi hal-hal yang tak penting. Mulai dari TV flat screen di sebuah toko elektronik, sampai Tram kota yang tengah melintas.

"Hei-Hei! Bisakah kau diam sedikit? Orang-orang memperhatikan!" desis Roxas pada Namine, Roxas memegang dengan erat pergelangan tangan Namine supaya dia bisa tenang sedikit.

"Tapi tempat ini sangat hebat Roxas!banyak sekali barang-barang sihir yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya! Dan semua orang berpakaian aneh! Seperti ada festival!" ujar Namine penuh semangat, bola mata Namine berkilau penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Roxas melepaskan pergelangan tangan Namine dan mengangkat papan Skateboardnya dari tanah. Mungkin sedikit pukulan di kepala bisa membuat Namine waras?

"Satu-satunya yang berpakaian aneh adalah kau Namine. Lagian, kau ini darimana sih? Tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam cahaya tidak jelas. Kalau aku sedang bermimpi,Tolong bangunkan aku." Gerutu Roxas, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di papan hijau yang berisi lowongan kerja part-time.

Mendengar gerutu Roxas, Namine tampak kaget, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah toko aksesori di sebrang jalan,pada Roxas.

"Maksudmu kau tak pernah melihat corridor of darkness?. Bagian Kingdom Hearts mana tempat ini?. Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh dari Radiant Garden?" Tanya Namine , ia tampak panic untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kingdom Hearts?, apa itu? Kita ada di bumi Namine. Dan tidak ada tempat bernama Radiant Garden di sini. Apalagi Corridor of Darkness. Apaan itu?"

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Kalau sebelumnya dia pucat, sekarang Namine nyaris tak berwarna.

"Aku tidak tahu lubang Alice bisa membawa orang sejauh ini…"bisik Namine pada dirinya sendiri.

"Roxas, apa kau tahu jalan kembali ke Radiant Garden? Oh, Astaga! Pangeran Riku pasti tengah mencariku. Dia pasti mengira aku sudah sampai di kastilnya"

Roxas mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ini. Pangeran, Kastil? Oh astaga. Orang ini membaca dongeng terlalu banyak.

"Dengar Namine, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tapi kau lihat tempat itu" Roxas menunjuk kea rah sebuah kantor polisi di sebelah bakery tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri." Aku akan membawamu ke sana. Aku yakin mereka bisa membantumu. Karena sebentar lagi aku harus menemui pacarku Xion."

Kalau kau pernah mendengar kata Mood Swing, inilah yang terjadi pada Namine . Seketika senyum merekah kembali di wajahnya.

"pacar, maksudmu kekasih? Belahan jiwa mu?oh! itu sangat romantis!" ujar Namine riang.

"Yeah, apapun kau mau menyebutnya. Tapi ya Xion itu pacarku" Roxas membenarkan kata-kata Namine

Tanpa peringatan, Namine menarik tangan Roxas menyusuri jalan Market Street , mata Namine awas seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Kau harus memberinya bunga! Bunga terbaik yang masih segar. Di Radiant Garden, itulah yang pria lakukan untuk menyatakan cintanya, mereka berpuisi atau bernyanyi dengan seikat bunga untuk ke kasihnya" jelas Namine. Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko bunga kecil bercat putih bersih, bernama Gainsborough Garden. Roxas punya firasat buruk bahwa toko ini adalah milik Miss Aerith. Namine memandang dengan tatapan penuh kagum kea rah bunga-bunga di etalase itu, ia meneliti satu-satu bunga-bunga itu. Mulai dari Aster hingga kosmos.

"Apa kau benar-benar berasal dari erm. Kingdom-apapun-namanya?" Tanya Roxas pada Namine , ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Apa Namine jujur atau dia hanya sekedar cewek aneh bergaun putih.

Namine berbalik memandang Roxas,wajahnya tampak polos dan penuh kejujuran. Jadi ketika Namine mengangguk, dia tau Namine tidak bohong padanya.

Roxas yakin akan menyesali apa yang dia katakan ini. Sayangnya Roxas terlalu baik untuk meninggalkan Namine begitu saja. Takkan ada yang akan percaya pada Namine, kecuali melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba seperti Roxas.

"Kalau begitu Xion bisa menunggu,aku akan membantumu kembali pada pangeranmu"

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**CIAO**

**RANIZA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**

**Hay semua, maaf kali ini bukan update. (menghindari amuk massa)**

**Tapi saya lagi sibuk banget. Saya baru jadi pelajar lagi setelah abstain tiga bulan dan Hell, sibuknya naujubileh.**

**Mudah-mudahan saya akhirnya bisa punya waktu buat nulis. Sekali lagi mohon maaf!**


End file.
